


Пробуждение

by WTF Dark Alchemist 2021 (fandom_dark_alchemist)



Category: Animamundi Dark Alchemist, 文豪とアルケミスト | Bungou to Alchemist
Genre: AU, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Fix-It, Gen, Post-Canon, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_dark_alchemist/pseuds/WTF%20Dark%20Alchemist%202021
Summary: Мефистофель очнулся после долгого сна, но в Камазене ли?
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Dark Alchemist 2021: тексты G-T





	Пробуждение

Архангел глядел весело, словно посмеиваясь, и искрились озорством его глаза. Мефистофель моргнул несколько раз, отгоняя непрошеное видение, только исчезать оно не хотело.  
Зеленые глаза напротив смотрели с беспокойством, но принадлежали отнюдь не Михаилу. Непонимание, похоже, отразилось на лице демона, и прохожий резко отпрянул — забавный и растерянный. Казалось, будто человек этот не ожидал, что мужчина, полулежащий на скамейке, вдруг очнется.

— Вам нужна помощь? — неуверенно спросил он, вынудив Мефистофеля перестать осматриваться по сторонам, выискивая в незнакомом мире что-то привычное. Демон прикрыл глаза, окончательно отгоняя минутное видение. Это точно был не архангел.

— Где я? — вопрос, казавшийся единственно верным, даже демону показался странным. «Где я» звучало так, будто он потерялся. Хотя если подумать, он действительно потерялся.  
Он помнил насмешливый почти поцелуй и удаляющийся ввысь силуэт Михаила. Потом была лишь вспышка света и долгий сон.  
Сколько зим прошло с тех пор, сколько веков? Как успел измениться мир, и где он сейчас? Это место было похоже на сад господина в Камазене, но вместе с тем все в нем словно кричало, что это не он.

— Камазен? — почти растерянно спросил Мефистофель человека перед собой. Определённо человека, не ангела.

Юноша качнул головой:  
— Нет. И, боюсь, я не слышал ничего о месте с таким названием.

Мефистофель нахмурился и вздохнул. Он почти не чувствовал сил, и не знал, на что еще хватит его возможностей. Слабость была слишком ощутимой и непривычной, словно он и сам вдруг сделался простым человеком. Человеком, потерянным в незнакомом мире, без памяти, перед этим долго-долго бежавшим куда глаза глядят.

— Позвольте помочь вам, — тепло улыбнулся мужчина, подавая демону руку. — Одзаки Коё.

— Мефистофель, — он взялся за чужую руку, отмечая для себя непривычное тепло кожи. Живое, настоящее. Не привидевшееся во сне.  
— Мефисто, — после короткой паузы повторил он, поднимаясь и делая на пробу неуверенный шаг.

— Вы в саду Императорской библиотеки, — спокойно начал Одзаки, — здесь вы в безопасности и, уверен, скоро придете в себя.

Мефистофель шел, поддерживаемый юношей, и чувствовал, что так надо. В конце концов где, как не в библиотеке, он сможет побольше узнать о месте и времени, в котором очнулся?


End file.
